


Fortune Teller Cards

by Amys_Musings



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009!phan, Falling In Love, Fortune Telling, M/M, Tarot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 18:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6251011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amys_Musings/pseuds/Amys_Musings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan knew from the minute he watched Phil read out those tarot cards that they were about him. All he had to do was find a way into Phil’s life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fortune Teller Cards

The best part of Dan’s day was when a pop up saying that AmazingPhil had put up a new video on his channel. He needed something to make his day and on this February day, there was nothing better than getting a notification that his favorite YouTuber had uploaded. “Robot Death Machine” immediately intrigued him. He got on his bed, set his laptop in a perfect resting position to fully enjoy the video, and pressed play.

“Why are you wearing a coat inside Phil? Well, Phil, it’s freezing in here because the heating has broken AGAIN! I love it when the heating breaks every day.”

Dan smiled and knew he was in for a good video just by the sarcastic Phil at the beginning. Phil started mentioning Tarot cards and telling the future. Dan just laughed, not really believing in any of that. Until the cards started describing features he actually had! He knew that was idiotic and totally improbable but it made him press replay twice more. By then he was sure of it. Trying not to seem too crazy, he posted “Wow. I sincerely hope you meet that guy one day” below the video and began his strategy. He would make Phil notice him, or at least do his best to.

Phil was no longer a person behind a camera across the country but now he was someone he regularly talked to on Skype almost every evening. After much persistence, and making sure that he didn’t come off as a stalker, Dan had finally achieved the dream of getting Phil to notice him. Now they talked about literally everything. One thing Dan didn’t tell him though was that he still occasionally thought about those Tarot cards. He still secretly believed that they were about him but would never tell anyone.  
His laptop lit up with a notification that Phil was calling him on Skype. He quickly accepted the call and those wonderful blue eyes greeted him. He knew this conversation wouldn’t end for hours and he was perfectly content with that. Phil was rapidly becoming the best friend he had ever had and he hadn’t ever met him in real life. Strangely, this didn’t bother him all that much. The only time it got brought up in conversation was when they talked about any future plans. Dan’s future was very up in the air at this point. University seemed like ages away but it was not really all that far away.  
“Where should I go Phil?” He said, absent mindedly  
“What?” Phil laughed at the sudden change of conversation.  
“University. Mum’s been bugging me about it.”  
“Oh. Pick somewhere you’ll be happy you went to. That’s what I did.”  
“I can’t think of that though. Pick for me.”  
“I can’t, silly goose. It’s your future not mine.” Dan stuck out his tongue at him to which he got rolled eyes in return.  
“I’d join you in Manchester if I could.”  
“There’s your solution if you want. Manchester University.” Phil smirked. 

Luck turned toward Dan’s way and when Dan got his letter from Manchester University, the first person he showed it to was Phil. He refused to read it so Phil read it out by Dan putting the letter up to his web cam. He was accepted and would live near his best friend! Dan would later deny this left and right but there were tears in his eyes at that moment.  
“When are we meeting then?” Phil asked shortly after Dan composed himself. “You need to come down here Dan.” Dan bit his lip. He wanted to go more than anything but explaining to his parents that he was going to Manchester to spend a weekend with someone he met on the internet would be a bit difficult. Deciding against that for the moment, he disguised it as ‘I’m going to check out the University and I’ve got a friend there to stay with’. He was old enough to take care of himself and unbelievably they trusted him.

Dan finally collapsed in bed around 4 in the morning. He was exhausted with all the work that he and Phil had been doing recently. The tour and book had worn him out and he was ready to hibernate for Christmas. They had just come back from the ‘Star Wars’ premiere and Dan loved every bit of it. Dressed all up just to watch a nerdy movie was the greatest. However, the best part was that he got to spend the time with some of his good friends as well. So many times he had wanted to reach over and grab Phil’s hand. He couldn’t stop smiling at him and how far they had come. He was so proud of his boyfriend and everything they had accomplished, both together and apart.  
Dan closed his eyes and listened to hear if Phil was sleeping, smiling when he heard the soft snoring that he had. That noise could help him sleep no matter what. He thought back to the first time he had heard the snores Phil made. It was when they had accidentally fallen asleep on Skype together and Dan woke up to see a sleeping Phil on the other side of his laptop screen. He had stared at it for a while, not wanting to wake up the precious angel.  
A huge smile crossed Dan’s face as he remembered one last thing before he fell into the sleep world. Those silly Tarot cards that Phil had not really given any care for, Dan couldn’t be happier about them. He mumbled “It was me.”


End file.
